


tied to pride

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Jackson Whittemore, Pining, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Jackson lost a bet, and how he's stuck with his feelings
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: 100-word challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	tied to pride

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: evasive, practice, material
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/190867379162/tied-to-pride)

Stiles fingers brushed Jackson’s bare skin again as he looped the fifth knot running down Jackson’s arms behind his back.

Jackson breathed in and out. He hated the weird cloudiness in his mind making him go all soft inside. This was what he got for losing a bet and becoming Stiles’s test dummy for his new kink. “Are you done yet?” he grumbled.

Stiles tightened the red rope around Jackson’s wrists. “Feel any tingles?”

“No,” Jackson grit out.

“You did good, Jackson.” Stiles’s sincere praise hit like a gut-punch.

“Fuck off.”

Stiles pet his head. “You just don’t see it yet.”


End file.
